


what's on your mind?

by sugarsong (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinata has it hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarsong
Summary: Why was his mind just filled with the hope-worshiping boy? This wasn't the only thing that startled Hinata, he was puzzled on this new light feeling that would occasionally awaken from being at rest. In fact, has he ever felt this way? Probably not. Nope. Hinata was worried this would distract him if he was talking to anyone else, he was worried about having Nagito Komaeda more than frequently on his mind.





	what's on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life, these two are just too cute. sorry.

Komaeda, Komaeda, Komaeda. Everyone knew how much of a self-loather he was. An optimistic self-loather to be exact. That pissed off Hinata so much. He didn't think he was trash, he didn't think he was disturbing like everyone else. In fact, Hinata even claims he feels quite relaxed around the other boy. He may be irritating sometimes with that mouth of his, but Hinata knew he was genuinely kind-hearted although not the most dependable at times.

Why was his mind just filled with the hope-worshiping boy? This wasn't the only thing that startled Hinata, he was puzzled on this new light feeling that would occasionally awaken from being at rest. In fact, has he ever felt this way? Probably not. Nope. Hinata was worried this would distract him if he was talking to anyone else, he was worried about having Nagito Komaeda more than frequently on his mind.

It definitely distracted him. Definitely.

"Hey, Big Bro, are you even listening? Ugh, don't tell me you're gonna wimp out on me." Hinata had agreed to Saionji's plan on going to the amusement park to lift off stress, this wasn't really working out.

"Yeah, I'm listening." He replied in a monotone voice, his gaze was focused elsewhere. As in, his gaze was locked on to someone in particular - that someone was, of course, Komaeda. "W-W-What a pity!" Tsumiki was having a general conversation with Komaeda near the photo-booth. Hinata was now straining his ears slightly, trying to eavesdrop on their talk. He knew this wasn't right, he knew that eavesdropping wasn't really a good thing to do but his curiosity got the best of him.

Besides, Komaeda was there. "You think you can help him then?" He over-heard the pale skinned boy, the tone of his voice sounded slightly concerned but it was covered up by his optimism. "I'm afraid he might get even more ill." Wait a second... Who the fuck was he talking about!? Who exactly is this 'he' that Komaeda kept mentioning? This peeked Hinata's curiosity to the point he was now disquieted and rather envious that perhaps someone else was on Komaeda's mind.

Jeez, he really needed to chill. It's only natural that you should be assisting another individual, why is he so concerned? Before Hinata could delve even further into their conversation, he felt Saionji tug on his arm. "Big Bro, come on!" She dragged him away towards the Ferris Wheel, possibly his least favourite ride if it was spent around ten minutes being in the same locked space with someone other than Komaeda.

Yep, he still remembers the time when they were both in the carriage. It was probably then that Hinata had realised how fragile and beautiful- Wait, what? Beautiful? Hinata coughed, loosening his tie as they waited for their turn on the ride. Saionji quirked her bottom lip, realising that the brunette wasn't completely focused on the free time they were having together.

She sighed, folding her arms and looking up at him. "Seriously, Big Bro? I invite you to spend some time relaxing with me and you don't even appreciate it?" How ignorant of him to not even be paying attention to a lady. She had especially chosen him to spend time with and he was the reason it wasn't going so well. "Hey! Stupid, ugly, idiot!"

Hinata blinked, snapping back to reality - the reality where he wasn't right beside Komaeda with their fingers laced together and a soothing voice accompanying the soft breeze.

"Huh? ...Oh."

"Ugh, you know what Big Bro? I think it's best if I end this date right here. I'm going home." Saionji huffed, turning around on her heel whilst bringing the sleeve of her furisode kimono to her face. Well look at that, Hinata - you fucked up. He didn't bother to call after her. He felt guilty due to actually being relieved she had left him.

He would surely repay her back one day with some sort of gift, he wasn't that cold. Hinata sighed, straightening up a bit. Hinata then whipped around...Only to end up being two centimeters away from you know who's crescent smiling face. Hinata immediately turned pale, apart from his cheeks that were now dusted pink and his ears flushing red as a tomato. "Hinata-kun, I'm here to help you!"

"Whoa!" Hinata stumbled backwards, startled by his sudden appearance. He fell on his back, yelping slightly due to the hard concrete coming into contact with his spine. His arms weren't exactly prepared to support him. He just embarrassed himself in front of the one he admired. What a fuck up he was indeed.

"Oh, Hinata-kun, I apologise! Really, I'm sorry, you're not hurt too badly are you?" Komaeda bent down, pale hands reaching out to the fallen boy. This was the second time Hinata had fallen for Komaeda, well, this time he had fallen due to Komaeda. Literally.

Hinata would be modest and decline the offer of his helping hand but he couldn't resist and brush off a chance to hold onto the other boy, just like in his fantasies. Ah, Hinata, love-struck are we? "Thanks..." He gripped his hand tightly as he pulled himself up.

"I'm not that hurt, thank you for asking." Komaeda smiled, their hands still clasped. "No problem, it's the least I could offer." Hinata returned a smile, eyes flickering down to their hands then back at Komaeda's face, hoping he wouldn't release the grip. He couldn't help but burn up contently at the sight.

He decided to go further by slipping his fingers to intertwine with Komaeda's. Still, the other by still didn't notice. It was truly heart-throbbing to see how innocent Komaeda was at this point. But to be honest, Komaeda was actually very aware of what Hinata was doing.

"Ah, you like holding hands, Hinata-kun?" Hinata choked, his cheeks brightening up like earlier. "H-Huh? Komaeda, don't say stuff like that..." Komaeda lifted their joint hands. "But it's true. It's as if you're attracted to me, y'know?" He laughed, Hinata's heart skipping a beat.

Oh fuck yes, you're definitely attractive - Komaeda. "....Y-You said something about...." Hinata was trying his best not to stammer. "Helping me?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I saw you fall down earlier and your leg looked pretty sore so I asked Tsumiki for some medical advice and utensils to help you out, Hinata-kun." How thoughtful of him! The only thing that stabbed Hinata was that he had seen all of that. He had witnessed Hinata cursing loud as fuck in pain, hopping and limping around.

"Alright then, we can go to the bathroom." Hinata simply said, regaining confidence as he repeated his mantra: 'Just make sure your shoe-laces are tied. Just make sure your shoe laces are tied.' He glanced down to his white, outlined with red sneakers. Fuck, the laces weren't tied.

As soon as he took his first step towards the bathroom, hand linked with Komaeda's, he immediately needed support before he fell down flat on his face like countless other times. "Thanks." However, there was another reason why Hinata had almost tripped just then. His gaze was practically glued onto Komaeda's beautiful face. He admitted it, he fucking admitted it. Komaeda was beautiful to him on the outside and on the inside. Hinata would ignore any girl for this boy. Hinata, how the hell are you going to stop yourself from drooling when he's right by your side and nursing you?

**Author's Note:**

> god this was cringe i'm so sorry BUT TYSM FOR READING ILY  
> 


End file.
